Tickling in the Neighborhood
by Erincoffeeaddict
Summary: It's never a good thing when Lady Elaine Fairchilde gets restless. She may have learned a lesson once before, but you can't teach an old dog new tricks. A story from Mister Rogers' Neighborhood of Make Believe.


Betty Aberlin was walking slowly through the Neighborhood, cradling a young pup in her arms. She had found the puppy wandering around alone and was trying to decide what to do with it.

"Good morning, Lady Aberlin!" Chef Brockett said in his deep, gravelly voice. "What have you got there?"

"I found her wandering around the Neighborhood all by herself. We need to find her a good home," explained Betty, making a playful face at the puppy.

Chef Brockett reached out slowly and started to pet the lost pup. He and Betty continued walking side by side for a while, and soon they approached the Museum-Go-Round. Lady Elaine Fairchilde stuck her head out and saw them coming. She noticed how Brockett kept petting the puppy and scratching it's ears. She decided to protest.

"Hey, watch the hands, toots!" Lady Elaine called.

"Hello, Lady Elaine," said Betty, politely. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, it looks to me that Brockett has no consideration for that dog's personal space!" said Lady Elaine.

"I was just petting her. She doesn't mind," Brockett said.

"Oh? Well, how would _you_ like it if somebody came up and started petting _you?"_

Chef Brockett winced and then glanced at Betty Aberlin, who simply shrugged.

"What's the dog's name?" Lady Elaine asked, as if trying to change the subject.

"I don't think she has one yet," said Betty.

Brockett's eyes lit up with an idea. "Say! Why don't we name her after King Friday?"

"You want to name her after a square?" Lady Elaine scoffed.

Both Betty and Brockett stared at her.

Suddenly, there was a mischievous gleam in Lady Elaine's eyes. "Oh well, I'd love to stay chat with you and your little dog too. But I have big plans for today! Big plans!" With that, she disappeared back into the Museum-Go-Round.

Betty sighed. "I hope Lady Elaine isn't up to her old mischief again." Then she looked down at the sleeping puppy and studied it. "You know something, Chef Brockett? I think she needs shots."

"Lady Elaine?"

"No, the puppy."

"Oh."

OoOoOoOo

Lady Elaine Fairchilde had a great idea about how she was going to amuse herself today. She grinned to herself as she thought about what she was going to do. It was something she had been wanting to do for a while now. She considered everyone in the Neighborhood of Make-Believe…and tried to decide who she wanted as her victim. After a while, she finally decided on Chef Brockett.

"Ooh, this is going to be so much fun!" she chuckled.

Lady Elaine waited until later to begin her plan. When she knew Chef Brockett would be coming by soon, she hid herself out of sight and clutched her Boomerang-Toomerang-Zoomerang.

Soon she saw Brockett coming, strolling along and minding his own business. A content smile on his face as he thought about one of his new recipes.

Lady Elaine smirked and sang the magic words. "Boomerang-Toomerang-Zoomerang!"

Next thing he knew, Chef Brockett was on the ground…completely tied up with thick, strong ropes. His hands were suddenly tied behind his back and his ankles were tied together. His entire bulky form was pinned to the ground. He could barely even roll over. The ropes were securely tight, but not tight enough to hurt him.

Lady Elaine snickered. Her powers never failed to come in handy. She looked at the confused man on the ground. "Hello there, toots!"

"I don't understand…What's going on, Lady Elaine?" he asked as he tried to break the ropes, but had no luck.

"I was bored," she explained. "But now, I know a wonderful way to entertain myself! At the expense of you, dear Chef Brockett.

"Oh, my goodness," he muttered, nervously.

Lady Elaine climbed down from her Museum and walked over to where Brockett was laying. "Tell me, do you like to laugh?" she asked.

"Oh yes! I enjoy laughing very much," Brockett replied.

Lady Elaine smiled slyly. "Well, that's good…because you're going to be doing lots of laughing very soon…"

"What do you mean?" he asked, still puzzled.

Lady Elaine didn't answer. She moved over to his feet and started tugging at his shoes. Brockett lifted his head to see what she was doing. Very soon, Lady Elaine got both of his shoes off. Then she pulled off his socks.

"What are you going to do, Lady Elaine?" asked Brockett as he wiggled his toes in the cool air.

Lady Elaine ran back to her Museum to get something. A few seconds later, she returned holding a huge, red feather!

Brockett's eyes filled with fear.

"Are you ticklish?" she asked, smirking.

He blushed and nodded. Lady Elaine licked her lips as she stared at his bare feet.

"Please don't!" Brockett begged. But his pleas fell on deaf ears. Lady Elaine stood directly in front his bare soles and began tickling his arches with the feather.

Brockett roared with laughter and begged her to stop. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LADY ELAINE, HAVE MERCY! WAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

"My my…looks like somebody is very, very ticklish!" said Lady Elaine, smiling as she dragged the feather up and down his naked soles. His feet looked enormous from her point of view since he was a normal, fully-grown man and she was just a tiny, little lady. "Coochie coochie coo, Brocky!"

"PLEEEEEASE! NOOOOO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH DEAR! HEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! STOP! STOOOHOHOHOHOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" wailed Brockett, turning bright red in the face.

But Lady Elaine kept on tickling. She let the feather glide all over the soles of his smooth, tender feet. This continued for about ten minutes before she stopped to let him catch his breath.

"No more tickling, please…My bare feet can't take anymore! Can you…let me go now?" he said, still giggling.

"Hmm, let me think…No!" And with that, she attacked his toes next. She dragged the feather back and forth between all of his toes and also tickled the undersides of them, causing Brockett to scream with hysterical laughter.

"This little piggy went to market!" cooed Lady Elaine as she worked her way down all ten toes, tickling each one mercilessly.

Tears flowed down Brockett's cheeks as he arched his back and laughed so hard that he could barely breathe. Luckily for him, Lady Elaine stopped to give him another break.

"I haven't had this much fun in ages!" she said, happily. "Are you enjoying yourself, Brockett?"

He didn't answer because he was too busy trying to regain his composure. He gasped for air and laid back his head, exhausted.

"There's one more thing I want to do!" said Lady Elaine as she ran back to the Museum. "I'll be right back. Don't go away!" she teased.

Brockett rolled his eyes and tried to relax while he had the chance. He liked being tickled sometimes, but this was pure torture. Hopefully, it would be over soon.

Soon Lady Elaine returned to his helpless feet. She was holding a pencil in one hand and a pack of dental floss in the other.

"Oh no," Brockett whimpered, getting extremely frightened.

Lady Elaine ripped off a long piece of dental floss and used it to tie Brockett's big toes together. Then she took the pencil and began to scribble on his pinky toes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THEEEEERE!"

After Lady Elaine finished scribbling on his pinky toes, she did the same thing with all the rest of the toes. Then she began writing words on the soles of his feet. By the time she was completely finished, poor Brockett was drenched in sweat and sobbing like crazy. It took a long time for him to calm down once it was all over.

"Are you okay, toots?" Lady Elaine asked, with concern in her voice.

He looked at her and nodded weakly. Lady Elaine grabbed her Boomerang-Toomerang-Zoomerang and said the special words. With that, Brockett's ropes vanished into thin air – freeing him at last. His wrists, ankles, sides, and ribs were a little sore but nothing too painful. He sat up and looked at the bottoms of his feet to see what Lady Elaine had written on them. On each sole, were the words, 'LADY ELAINE FAIRCHILDE WAS HERE'.

The End


End file.
